


Counterfeit Boyfriend

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lance (Voltron), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Allura/Matt Holt, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Shiro is bad at acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Shiro says he has a date to Allura’s wedding, swears up and down that he won’t show up alone. He lied. Luckily, his friends know a cute (and single) barista who just might be willing to pretend to be his date for the night. Problem? Said guy is just a little too good at this fake boyfriend thing. And Shiro? Just a little too bad at it.





	Counterfeit Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, but I thought this was the perfect way to come back. So here's my contribution to the Shance AU Bang

Frantic steps rapidly approached the nearby desk, coming closer and closer with an impenetrable sense of importance to the action. A pair of hands slammed down onto the polished wood, echoing throughout the area and simultaneously drowned out the noise of the office. A pair of purple eyes gave Shiro their attention as new words left his mouth, "Keith, I need a favor."

"No." The words were hard, unmoving. The decision was final.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Shiro protested.

"I bet I do." Keith turned his attention back towards the monitor in front of him.

Shiro crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, then tell me what I was going to ask.”

“It’s about Allura’s wedding.” Keith assumed.

“I told her I had a date!” Shiro said with a twinge of panic to his voice.

“Sucks, because I got invited too, and I told her I was going alone.”

“Keith!” Shiro put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, “How could you?”

“Not my fault you _lied_ to her.” Keith replied, raising his finger to the screen as he leaned in slightly to read over what he had been working on.

Shiro attempted to defend himself, “I got nervous, okay?”

Keith grabbed his glasses case, opening it and placing the accessory onto his face before returning to his work. “I get nervous when I talk to our boss, but I don’t lie to him about my life. I just tell him what I’m working on and move on with my life.”

“Tell Allura you’re going to her wedding with a date.”

“No. Go find yourself another fake date. I don’t need the whole office thinking we’re dating again.”

“ _Please?_ ” Shiro begged.

“No.”

“Then you need to help me fix this.”

Keith leaned back and crossed his arms. “Go tell her you lied.”

“I can’t admit that!” Shiro exclaimed.

Keith leaned back towards his desk. “That’s my only advice.”

“You need to help me find a date for her wedding then.”

“Why?” Violet eyes flicked up to look at Shiro.

“Because you’re my best friend. It’s the rules.”

Keith let out a sigh, releasing his hand from the computer mouse. “Fine. I think Hunk and Pidge have a friend of theirs who’s single. You can ask them if he’d be comfortable going to the wedding with you.”

“Come with me.” Shiro requested.

“I need to go over these timesheets first.” Keith readjusted his glasses.

“You’re on break in five minutes.” Shiro pointed out.

“Then wait here five minutes, and I’ll go with you on my break if you buy me Burger King tonight.”

“Fine. Deal.”

Keith focused his full attention back onto the monitor once again, occasionally mumbling what he was reading to himself out loud until the minute hand on the wall clock hit the hour. Pushing himself away from his desk, he placed his glasses back into the accompanying case, taking longer than he needed in a successful attempt to make his friend more antsy. He brushed imaginary dust from his clothing, fixing trivial wrinkles in his outfit and making inconsequential changes to his hair. Eventually, he stepped out in front of his desk as prepared as ever to visit the IT department.

“You’re the worst.”

“I can go eat my lunch instead.”

“No. Please, I need you.”

“You could just talk to them yourself you know.”

“But they’re your friends.”

“And I have the social skills of a walnut. If you decided to ever leave the house besides running errands and work, then maybe you’d have some friends besides me and Allura.”

“I feel attacked.”

“Good.” Keith pushed open the door to the next room, holding it open until both him and Shiro had passed through the entrance. “They work next to each other, so find one and you find the other.” Raising onto his tiptoes, Keith attempted to broaden his vision.

Shiro tilted his head towards Keith. “How did you meet them again?”

“Hunk and Pidge pass notes to each other, and once, they wrote a note on the papers I got handed to check over. So, I came over and asked about it. Now we’re friends. Oh! I see them, follow me.” Keith answered as he started his walk towards the two cubicles in question with purpose. Shiro followed, careful not to lose his friend as he made his way through all the twists and turns of the office set up.

Pidge stood next to Hunk’s desk, gaze intent on the small online game Hunk was playing. Not noticing the arrival of the two new people, Keith spoke up.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hi Keith.” Pidge greeted, “I told Hunk that Matt managed to get all the way through Speed Run, and now he’s determined to do it too. He can’t get passed the level with the ice cream cones. Which one is it again?”

“Level twenty-seven.” Hunk replied, eyes not moving from the computer screen.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “Shouldn’t you two be working?”

“We’re on break.” Pidge shifted on her feet to get a better view of the screen.

“Of course you are.” Keith replied, crossing his arms, “Anyway, I need a favor.”

“Hit me.” Hunk answered.

“You two have a single friend, right? You said you have video game nights with him.”

“ _Ohhhh_ , is Keith looking for a boyfriend finally?” Pidge teased.

“No!” Keith scowled. “I told you, I’m not looking for anyone right now.”

Pidge smirked. “Then why do you wanna know about Lance so bad?”

“Because Shiro’s an idiot who lied to Allura about having a date for her wedding.” Keith pointed at Shiro with his thumb.

“Oh, well, he actually works across the street at the coffee shop and—” Hunk started.

“Wait! He’s the same Lance who works at the coffee shop?! The cute one?!” Keith exclaimed, cutting Hunk off.

Pidge broke into a small fit of snickering, “You sure you’re not looking for a boyfriend Keith?”

“Piss off.” Keith retorted, “Anyway, do you think he’d agree to being Shiro’s date?”

“I don’t know. He’s pretty serious about love. You’d have to ask him yourself.” Hunk replied, letting out an exasperated noise akin to the one the character made upon its death.

“How can I do that?” Shiro piped up, suddenly aware of the fact that the conversation determining his next romantic encounter was not actually including him.

“Just go to the coffee shop. He loves to talk to customers.” Pidge focused her attention back onto what her friend was doing on his computer.

“Well, I guess you’re buying me coffee instead of Burger King now.” Keith said.

* * *

The door opened with the clang of metal against metal ringing throughout the store. The evening of the shop was just as productive as the morning. While the long lines and constant orders of the morning did not follow through to the rest of the day, the customers sitting at tables with coffee cups to one side of their laptops was enough of a reminder that the day was not yet truly over.

“Go buy me my coffee and talk to him.” Keith directed.

“I’m supposed to just go talk to him?” Shiro replied, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Yes. If I can do it, so can you. You know my order, so go.” Keith gave his friend a slight push towards the counter.

He moved to take a step back, to return to Keith and tell him how bad of an idea this was. But, those plans were quickly foiled by the next words that were spoken to him.

“Can I take your order?” The barista stood in front of the register with a large smile and a bounce to his movements. His brown hair poked out from underneath the uniform hat he was most likely required to wear, a bi pride flag pin fastened to the fabric in question. The top right of his regulation apron adorned a shiny pin with _Lance_ engraved into it. There was no doubt that this was the same person his co-workers had all been mentioning during their break this afternoon. Blue eyes kept their attention on Shiro as he waited on the man’s answer, a friendly smile somehow making the moment much more intimidating.

Keith was not kidding when he said Lance was cute.

“I, I… Can I get a hazelnut?” Shiro managed to force out, words making a less than flattering first impression.

“Um…” Lance tilted his head to the right slightly, “Just the syrup?”

“I—No. A latte. A hazelnut latte.” Shiro clarified, eyes moving to glance everywhere but at Lance.

“Three ninety-five.” Lance took the credit card Shiro extended towards him. He slid the plastic through the register before handing it back and gesturing for Shiro to wait at the pick-up counter.

“Well?” Keith stepped up from behind Shiro. “What did he say?”

“I asked him for a hazelnut.” Shiro moved his hands to cover his face so the world couldn’t judge him.

“You’re a disaster.” Keith placed his phone back into his pocket. “You do know that you could just own up to the fact you lied, right?”

“And never come back to this coffee shop again.”

Keith let out a sigh, “I’ll talk to him.”

“As if you’re any better when it comes to talking to strangers.” Shiro pointed out.

“Good thing Lance is hardly a stranger anymore,” were Keith’s final words before he stepped up to the area next to the pick-up counter.

“Oh, hey Keith. What’s up?” Lance kept his eyes focused on the drink he was creating.

“I’m fine. You?” Keith leaned his forearms on the half wall on the edge of the counter.

“Same ol’ same ol’. I get off my shift soon, but I have night class, so it’s a long day.”

A small moment of silence passed between them before Keith spoke again, “So, I’m assuming you met my friend?”

“The one who ordered hazelnut syrup?” Lance’s eyes remained focused on his job, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, him.”

“Yeah, he was cute. What about him?”

“So, he decided it was a great idea to lie about having a date to our friend’s wedding and needs someone to pretend to be his date. Pidge and Hunk suggested asking you. You like to act, right?”

“Theater is in my veins,” Lance replied. “How dare you doubt me.”

“Yeah, doubt… anyway, can I give him your number? He’ll text you about it. It’s a wedding, free food, some free drinks. You’d be his plus one.”

“Yeah, I’ll consider.” Lance turned his head to glance over at a co-worker, “Hey Plax, can you hand me the sharpie?”

“Catch.” The co-worker tossed the marker over in the duo’s general direction.

“Thank you, beautiful.” Lance blew her a kiss before turning back to Keith. He scribbled something out onto the paper cylinder. “The number’s on the cup.”

“Thanks a bunch. He needs all the help he can get.” Keith reached into his wallet and pulled out a few singles before bringing his hand towards the tip jar.

“Nah dude, it’s fine. Don’t pay me. I’ll feel like a prostitute.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah dude, it’s chill. A night out sounds great anyway.” Lance waved his hand as he spoke. Turning his attention back to his work, he quickly finished the job and pressed the drink into Keith’s hands. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks. You too.” Lance waved him off. “Oh, Keith! One last thing.”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“Tell him to take the lid off before he drinks.”

“...Sure?” Keith stepped over to Shiro. “Save the cup.”

“Keith, I can’t just call him!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Then tell Allura you lied.” Keith said flatly.

“...I’ll take the cup.” Shiro removed the cup from Keith’s grasp. His eyes fell to the paper and plastic, not daring to take a sip from the hot liquid inside. “We need to get back to the office before our break ends.”

Keith moved to hold the door open for his friend. “You’re obligated to text him now.”

“I am very aware.”

“Oh, he said to take the lid off before you drink it.”

Shiro’s fingers came around the plastic lid, carefully prying it off the paper rim of the cup. Gently lifting it off, he came face to face with the design staring back at him. The foam floating at the top came together in a piece of art Lance had created just for him. And of course, it stood there mocking him in the shape of a perfectly formed heart. The exact type of flirtatious that he was positive he managed to ensure he would never get from said barista. Yet, somehow, he managed to pull it out of a man he had only given a jumbled coffee order to.

He was in over his head.

* * *

Shiro pulled at the shredded pieces of what once had been a napkin, brown eyes occasionally glancing at the phone screen laid out on the table in front of him. The number taunted him, reminding him of everything he could have as soon as he gathered his wits and just sent a simple message. Four years of working in the company, giving formal reports and presentations, speaking in front of audiences and higher ups, and getting in contact with people he never met in person before apparently was easier than sending a singular message to a guy he found attractive. If anything in his life had decided to be an amazing confidence booster, it would to be the fact that despite every accomplishment, it was a cute guy that took him down.

“So? Are you going to text him?” Keith asked, eyes straying from the work he was doing on his laptop.

“What if he remembers me as the guy who ordered his coffee wrong?” Shiro pulled apart another stray piece of napkin.

“If you don’t start using the numbers of cute guys, I’m going to take them from you.” Keith deadpanned.

“Fine, fine. I’ll text him.” Shiro raised his hands in front of himself as he spoke. Taking his phone into his hands, he tapped out the first message of hopefully many more.

Lance  
  
Hey  
  
It’s Shiro… The guy from the coffee shop. Keith’s friend.

A few moments passed, the three little bubbles appearing and disappearing as he debated on writing out a third message. He created one, then erased it, then created another one, repeating the process until a text accompanied his own on the screen.

  Lance  
  
Hey! How’s it going?  
  
I’m fine. What about you?  
  
Hanging in there. Just got out of class a few minutes ago.  
  
Are you a student?  
  
Kinda? I took some time off then went back to college, so I guess that would make me a student.  
  
But I’m not that young, I promise.  
  
I’m 23  
  
Anyway, Keith said you needed a fake boyfriend for a wedding. I’m here to offer my services.

“Keith,” Shiro glanced up from his phone, “What did you tell him?”

“Just the truth. That you lied to Allura, and you need a date to her wedding now.” Keith replied.

“You couldn’t of let me do the talking about my own situation?”

“If I let you do the talking, you wouldn’t be talking to Lance at all right now.” 

With a sigh, he turned back to the conversation in his hands.

  Lance  
  
Yes.  
  
How does this work?  
  
You take me wherever and I just pretend to be your extremely handsome boyfriend.  
  
Do I pay you?  
  
Nah. A night out is payment enough. I’m your plus one. I get a chance to practice my acting and you get to save yourself the embarrassment of getting caught single. It’s a win-win.  
  
when’s the wedding?  
  
February 23rd  
  
And you have yourself a boyfriend for the day. Just blocked it out on my calendar. I’m all yours.  
  
and you’re sure you don’t want anything in return?  
  
Nah man. I’m good.  
  
though we should probably meet up so I at least know some basics about your friends. Gotta make this believable. If I’m your boyfriend, I’ll probably know a few things about some of them, right?  
  
Oh… Then when are you free?  
  
Most nights. Just not Tuesdays and Thursdays, those are class nights.  
  
Oh, and Fridays I usually go out.  
  
So anything that’s not one of those nights  
  
Wednesday?  
  
Sounds good  
  
Where do you want to meet?  
  
There’s a community park a few blocks from the coffee shop. Know where it is?  
  
Yes  
  
Meet me there?  
  
7?  
  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
Prepare yourself for the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had ;)  
  
You’re the ONLY fake boyfriend I’ve ever had  
  
Then I’m already the best :)

 

* * *

A few stray snowflakes fell through the air, collecting into the greater mass of snow on the ground. The criss-cross pattern of the picnic table failed to keep an abundance of white fluff from gathering on top of the surface, leaving it with a several inch tall mound of the substance resting on it. Careful not to disturb it, Shiro stood a few feet away, hands kept tucked in the pockets of his leather jacket.

The last time he had glanced at his phone, it was 7:02. Yet, there was no sign of the man in question. Brown eyes glanced around the scene once more but to no avail. 

Maybe Lance was standing him up. There was no way someone like Lance would want to meet up with someone like Shiro, someone who had made his first impression by messing up his coffee order to a probably well seasoned barista. Keith was the only reason Lance had decided to give him the time of day at all. Lance was probably toying with him, just humoring Shiro for a little, while Shiro dug his hole infinitely deeper.

He took a deep breath. No. He had to believe that Lance was a genuine person. For all the reasons that he  _ could _ make fun of Shiro, Lance had shown no ill intent from any of their interactions.

The crunching of snow sounded from behind him.

“Hey.” Lance stood behind him, bundled in a large winter jacket with matching mittens and a scarf to top it off. A pair of earmuffs kept his ears shielded from the cold as a beanie rested on his head. He pulled the scarf further up his face until it covered his nose, hiding the flush that creeped onto his cheeks, “Sorry I’m late. I took a double shift, because someone called out.”

A soft smile spread over Shiro’s face. “No, no. It’s alright. I’m just glad you made it.”

“Yeah, me too. The last customer of the day? Complete nightmare. This lady comes in, and the first thing she does wrong is ask for a frappuccino—I mean, I guess that makes me a hypocrite, because I love frappuccinos too, but who doesn’t hate making them? Anyway, we told her the blender was broken, because it was. It wasn’t a lie this time.”

Shiro quirked an eyebrow. “Why would you lie about the blender being broken?”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t know anything about coffee.” Lance reminded himself, “So  _ sometimes _ , and I emphasize sometimes, because it’s not always a lie. Sometimes, it’s actually broken. My co-workers and I lie about the blender being broken, so we don’t have to deal with the harder drinks.”

“So, you lie to get out of working?”

Lance threw his hands up in defense, “No!” He let out a defeated sigh, “Sometimes there’s just a lot of orders, and the line gets backed up fast. So there’s just a lot of people, and it’s overwhelming.”

“I guess, I can’t blame you. In college, I had a job as a cashier, and some of the people that came in were absolute nightmares. And some shifts, the lines would just keep backing up further and further.” Shiro added, “Oh, and black friday? Forget about it.”

“Oh my God, I feel you on that one man. Remember that huge nor’easter we got last year? Everything around here was closed… everything  _ except _ the coffee shop.” Lance said with a tone of annoyance, “The lines were horrible. I think I still have nightmares about it.”

Shiro let out a laugh.

Lance sniffled, pulling out a tissue and wiping at the underside of his nose, “Anyway, you said you wanted to talk about the wedding, right? Fire away, I’m all ears.”

“Oh… yeah…” Shiro’s hand fell to his waist, fingers fiddling with the last button of his shirt, “About that…”

Lance glanced up at Shiro, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, nothing bad, I promise. I just… I thought it would make sense that we um…” Shiro’s hand rubbed at the back of his neck, “Got to know each other a bit before we tried to pretend we’re dating?”

“Oh, yeah… maybe that’s a thing we should do.” Lance waved his hand in front of his face dismissively, “Eh, I could’ve made it work. So, should we walk?”

“I, yeah.”  Shiro replied, tripping over his words before following Lance’s lead, “Good plan.”

“So, how do you and Keith know each other?” Lance asked, kicking off the walk with a new topic.

“Oh? Well, we met in college. Keith and I took gen chem as our science requirement together and ended up being lab partners. We roomed together afterwards.”

“That’s like Hunk, Pidge, and I. We went to high school together, and we’re still as tight as ever.” 

“And they say you don’t keep your friends after graduation.” Shiro placed his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold, “You said you’re a student. What are you studying?”

“I’m actually a double major.” Lance smiled, pulling the scarf down slightly to let Shiro hear him more clearly. “Theater and Physics. Physics is probably what’s going to get me somewhere, but theater’s my actual passion. I used to do all the school plays in high school. I was always in the lead roles, too. I barely have time to be in them in college though, between work, classes, and all. Sucks.”

“Well, if you do end up being in another play, let me know, and I’ll come see you.” 

“Thanks, you’re sweet.” Lance slipped his hand into Shiro’s pocket, intertwining their fingers and narrowing the space between them. 

Shiro’s mind snapped out of the conversation, the sudden warmth in his pocket stealing his focus. Lance continued on, each word drowning out as the new contact screamed for his attention. Lance was close, extremely close. This wasn’t a date. The two of them weren’t even hanging out to date for real in the first place. Was there any reason Lance would be making efforts to get closer? Lance couldn’t be into  _ him _ of all people, right? Not the guy who made a fool of himself over an attractive barista making him coffee.

“Hey, everything good? You zoned out.” Lance asked, glancing over.

“Yeah, I just…” Shiro moved his eyes from his coat pocket, to the ground, and back to the coat pocket. “You’re hand. What if—I, I um—”

“I’m making you uncomfortable! I’m sorry.” Lance quickly retracted his hand. “I thought you wanted to like, trial run all of this too, because I’d be holding your hand and stuff at the wedding. My bad.”

“I, no. It’s my fault. I wasn’t clear.” Shiro ran his fingers through his hair, taking a quick moment to compose himself before continuing, “I need to communicate better. I’m sorry.”

“No man, I didn’t even ask. I just assumed.” Lance put his hands up in front of him. “Don’t beat yourself up. But, speaking of that. How exactly do you expect this all to go? Like, am I supposed to be the guy you just met last week, or am I some serious boyfriend you just casually forgot to mention to your coworkers?”

“The second one is probably best.”

“You know…” A playful glint came into Lance’s eyes, “We still never got into  _ how _ you ended up lying about all of this in the first place. If I’m supposed to trust you as my fake boyfriend, I can’t be here thinking you’re a liar. I think you owe me the truth.”

“Well, first, and foremost, I’m a disaster.” Shiro started, flicking his brown eyes upwards as he pieced together his next string of sentences, “I was seeing someone when Allura officially planned her wedding. But, we had our differences and ended up parting ways. I was too concerned about appearances at the time and didn’t want to become part of office gossip, so I lied and said I wasn’t single.”

“Do you really think your friends are going to judge you for not being in a relationship?” Lance asked.

“No, but I really didn’t want everyone trying to guess what happened between my ex and I, since everyone seemed to know I was taken at the time.”

“Well, yeah, you’re a hot guy. Of course people are paying attention.” Lance said as if he had just stated a well known fact.

Shiro nearly choked on his own spit. “Do you just say that to  _ everyone _ ?”

“Nah, only the ones who are hot and also pretty cool. I only speak the truth.” Lance said nonchalantly.

“You don’t need to flatter me. I’m the one who couldn’t get a date remember? Not you.”

“Yeah, doesn’t change the fact that you’re my type though.”

“Well, I hope you manage to convince all my friends of that.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.”

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the room. The newlyweds had taken the wooden dance floor for their first dance earlier, letting the crowd that had previously occupied the area disperse. At the beginning of the night, Shiro had not so subtly begged Keith to accompany him and Lance throughout the event. Despite the fact that the two of them had spent a night dedicated to getting to know one another, the moment Lance had strutted toward him all gussied up in his rental tux and hair slicked back had Shiro reduced to a stuttering mess. Honestly, the moment had been a reminder of how astounded he was that he had been able to find himself in a relationship in the past. 

The large, genuine smile that Lance wore had done him no favors either. The way his blue eyes lit up the room as he danced earlier had slain Shiro before they had even gotten halfway through the reception. And how the smaller man had energetically tugged him onto the dance floor had not helped Shiro resuscitate himself.

And talking to others during the night had also ended in disaster as well. While Shiro had always done his best to stay collected and give off a positive impression to those he was meeting with, having Lance so casually on his arm had somehow managed to throw off his entire composure. The moment he was interacting with another couple at the reception, all it took was the subtle reminders that everyone at the venue, save for the few in on the plan, were under the impression that Shiro and Lance were an  _ actual  _ couple and not an act that the two had fabricated together to make him hyper aware of how each and every word of his was being digested. The teasing warmth of Lance’s fingers laced between his own did nothing but keep his mind running in the same circle, his thoughts constantly instructing him to keep up the new fraudulent relationship.

Was he supposed to be initiating more contact? Was he supposed to be acting more lovey dovey? Had he left Lance to pull all his weight the entire night while he was utterly failing on his own side of the agreement? 

Shiro glanced over at Lance. Lively blue eyes focused intently on the couple socializing with them, chatting away about his niece and nephew. The two had come up in conversation a few times before, the topic always seeming to lift Lance’s mood instantly. How many other people were in Lance’s life that made him feel so utterly wanted and loved? What type of life did Lance want for himself? Did he want to settle down? Have his own family? Or was his passion for theater and taking the stage something he wanted to have carry him to fame? He knew next to nothing about the man standing next to him, especially when he contemplated the fact that this was a newly built relationship between the two of them.

Was he even allowed to know more though? It wasn’t as if he was Lance’s actual boyfriend. Shiro was just a guy who offered him a free night out in exchange for covering for his own dumb lies. In another life, would Lance have seen him in a romantic way? 

Shiro tore his eyes away. He wasn’t allowed to look that long. Even if they were both pretending, there was no excuse for him to let his thoughts wander down such a path.

“Hey babe, I’m going to go find the bathroom.” Lance raised to his tip toes, pressing a casual chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“I—Yeah. I’ll um, I’ll be here.” Shiro stammered. 

Lance gave Shiro a small wave before exiting the area.

Had Lance just  _ kissed _ him?

“Did you two just start dating?” The woman Lance had just been speaking with asked. She had introduced herself as Nyma when she shook Shiro’s hand.

“No. We—I mean yes. Our relationship is a fairly recent thing.” Was this whole charade  _ that _ transparent?

“I thought so! I chat with Lance when he rings me up on slow days, and he never mentioned a boyfriend.” Nyma said, “How do you know the couple? Rolo and I were friends with Matt in college.”

“Allura and I are coworkers.” Shiro answered, glancing around the room.

“That must be fun. She seems pretty sweet. Do you like working with her?” Nyma continued.

“Yeah, she’s really organized. Ever since she joined our team, the office has gotten ten times more productive.”

“Well, did she ever introduce you to Matt before today? Or are you one of those professional life and social life have to be seperate people? Sometimes it seems like she is, wouldn’t be surprised if her friends were the same way.” Nyma added the second half with a laugh.

“Actually, I’ve been family friends with the Holts for a while. Our parents worked in the same university when we were younger.” 

“That must’ve been fun.” 

Lance threaded his fingers together with Shiro’s. “Keith said to go talk to him before we go home tonight.”

“Did Keith introduce you two?” The man standing next to Nyma spoke. He had introduced himself as Rolo earlier.

“Yeah!” Lance answered, leaning his weight into Shiro’s arm. “I owe him one too. Shiro’s easily the best boyfriend I’ve had in years. Two nights ago, I had a last minute rehearsal, and I couldn’t arrange a ride. So, he dropped everything and came to pick me up. And when it didn’t go well, he let me stay over and cuddle while we watched a bad romcom.”

“Oh, what are you rehearsing for?” Nyma asked.

“I’m a theater student.” Lance continued to keep himself close to Shiro, “I’m a bit of a late graduate.”

Shiro glanced around the room in search of the man that had promised to be his buffer for the night. Leaning one arm on the wood of the bar and chatting away with another guest as he kept his glass in his hand was Keith. The other guest had introduced himself to Shiro earlier on in the party as Lotor, a childhood friend of Allura’s. Something about their parents being friends at one point. Somehow, Lance already knew Lotor too, offhandedly mentioning some bad blood between the two of them at a different time in their lives. Seriously, how much of a social butterfly was Lance? At this point, Shiro came to the conclusion it was safe to assume Lance knew everyone in the room.

Once Lotor placed a hand on Keith’s forearm, Shiro knew he lost his friend for the night. While Shiro wasn’t always a fan of Keith’s use of alcohol as an assistance to loosen up in social situations, it was somewhat understandable that it lessened the anxiety that would normally plague him. Maybe sober Keith would be accompanying Shiro and Lance right now, but tipsy Keith was much too concerned with a new attractive person he had a chance with.

“Everything okay?” Lance tilted his head up to meet Shiro’s eyes, “You’ve been quiet.”

Shiro fixed imaginary mistakes in the fit of his shirt collar. “Yeah. Where did Rolo and Nyma go?”

“I don’t know. Something about going to talk to Allura.” Lance shrugged, “And it looks like Keith is trying to get some, so it’s just us now.” He finished with a laugh.

Shiro kept his eyes away from Lance. “Mhm.” 

“Hey, look, if I’m making you uncomfortable or something, you can tell me. I won’t be offended or anything.” Lance released Shiro’s hand from his gentle grasp, and Shiro silently mourned the loss.

“No! It’s not that.” Shiro said frantically.

Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Then what? I’m here cause you wanted me here. I can go if you want.” 

“I…” Lance’s waiting look bore into him, “It’s just been a while since I was on a date. And this one is  _ fake _ . I don’t even know what our boundaries are right now.”

A small laugh came from Lance, and Shiro’s heart sank. Of course Lance thought he was ridiculous. There was no way he’d ever consider someone like Shiro for a relationship—not that this was a real relationship in the first place—but that made it all the more pathetic when Shiro couldn’t even navigate their fabricated arrangement.

“I’m just out of my element, that’s all.” Shiro interjected before Lance could get in a word.

“No, no. I’m not judging you. I promise.” Lance assured, “I just think you’re kinda cute.”

“Cute.”

“Yeah. You’re super flustered over all of this, and I think it’s really cute. I mean, I told you you’re my type, right?” Lance knit his eyebrows together, “Or did I tell Keith that?”

“Look, I really don’t think I’m your type past the surface.”

“Yeah, no. Nonsense. You’re  _ definitely _ my type. Trust me.” Lance threaded his fingers back between Shiro’s own, “If it’s just the fake thing that’s throwing you off, we could make this a real date.”

“A real date?” Shiro sputtered.

“Yeah. A  _ real _ date. Which means it’s totally not weird to hold my hand or try and kiss me.” Lance stepped closer to Shiro, resting his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Just try it. Kiss me.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yeah, kiss me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t of asked if I wasn’t.” Lance tilted his head upwards.

Shiro leaned in, sealing the gap between them briefly before retracting himself away from Lance.

“See? It’s all fine. It’s all easy. I’m your legit date right now. Feel free to treat me like it.” Lance smiled.

Shiro tentatively placed a hand on Lance’s hip, “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Hundred percent.” Lance rested his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, “Wouldn’t of brought it up otherwise.”

“So then, may I have a dance?” 

“Couldn’t dream of anyone else I’d rather have one with.”

* * *

“So, how did you manage to make up believable stories about a relationship history we don’t have?” Shiro asked, one hand on the steering wheel and his prothstetic hand tangled with Lance’s fingers by the console. 

“I’m a theater kid. Acting is what I do. I took an entire class on improv last semester. Got an A. Also like, I have a lot of siblings, and when you’re from a big family, sometimes you need to make actual realistic excuses for why you’re home after midnight when you don’t want to admit it was because your girlfriend’s parents ‘weren’t home’.” Lance added air quotes to the end of his sentence. “When there’s a lot of people in the house, everyone always sees you doing everything. Luckily, my siblings are all pretty chill, but I’m still not telling them I stayed out past curfew in high school to get laid, ya know?”

“What are your siblings like?” 

“Oh! So, I’m the youngest. Veronica and Rachel are my older sisters, but Veronica and I are the closest. I have two older brothers named Marco and Luis too, but Luis got married pretty young, and him and his wife Lisa lived in the house with us when I was in high school until they had my niece. We’re all pretty close, but Veronica’s the only one I told about you.”

“You told your family about me?” Shiro said surprised.

“Not everyone! Just Veronica. But, I kinda tell her everything anyway. I just told her I was pretending to be this hot guy’s boyfriend for a night. Guess I have to update her now, huh?” Lance laughed, “Can’t let her think you’re constantly taking me out as your fake date.” He paused for a moment, then continued, “That is… if there’s going to be a next time?”

“Definitely a next time.” Shiro pulled the car to a halt.

Lance quickly pecked Shiro’s lips. “Call me?”

“I’ll call you.” Shiro answered before watching Lance exit the car and pad across his lawn. Once his date had disappeared through the front door, he put the car back into drive.

If a relationship with Lance worked out, well, he had a lot of strange “how we met” stories to tell in the future.

 


End file.
